A pirates life for me
by AngelWingsRinoa77
Summary: 2 years after her father died, she ran away from home and set out to find her fathers ship.Over the 4 year period it took her to find it she found a crew.11 years later she was mutineered and left to die on an island. This is Abby's storyChapter 3 now up
1. Chapter 1

**A Pirates life for me**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean or the story lines I only own my characters: Abby Angel, Mel, Frey, Kat, Narna Angel, Abbie Angel, and Ann Angel. I also own the stories that I write down.

**Chapter 1**

"Father?" A voice softly echoed from the stone stairs. A handsome dark haired, blue eyed man sat up and looked through the bars of his cell to see a little girl standing at the foot of the stairs. The girl walked over to the bars and looked at her father. "I came to see you"

The man stood up and walked to the bars. "Abby! You shouldn't be here... it's not safe for you to be here" he said as he put his arm out of the bars and grabbed his daughter's hand. The little girl had dark hair and blues, just like her father, and she was trying to fight back tears. "Abby.. ... Abby don't cry.. it'll be alright" he said as he pushed the girl's, whose named seemed to be Abby, bangs out of her face with his free hand.

"Father I don't want you to die... it's not fair.. you didn't do anything bad... I just don't-"

"don't worry" he said as he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth that had something in it and put it in Abby's hand. "Don't open it yet. Wait until this time tomorrow. It goes wiht your bracelet.. I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you at a better time. Now go! You can't stay here!" he finished as a woman's voice echoed from up the stairs. Abby put the thing that her father gave her in the cloth belt around her waste before the woman could come down the stairs.

"Abigail!" A short pretty woman came down the stairs and looked at her daughter. "I should have known better. I don't want you around that man!" The woman said as she grabbed Abby by her arm and pulled her away from her father. " Abbie I don't want our daughter turning out like you! He's a horrible man! Pirates are horrible Abigail! Come!" The woman said as she pulled her daughter away.

"Ann... do you really hate me so much that you'd have me killed?" Abbie said as he looked at his wife who stopped dead in her tracks.

Ann seemed to have a hard time answering him. After a few moments she looked at Abbie " yes.. your a pirate. Why should I let a pirate run free?" she said to him.

"Why should you have the man you love killed? Should it matter when it comes to love? I fell in love with you.. I know I lied to you but I knew that you would never except me if you knew what I was.. can you except me now?" Abbie said. Ann walked away pulling Abby behind her. Before Abby was pulled up the stairs Abbie said something to her that Abby couldn't make out.

The next night Abby was stand in the raining streets with her older sister and mother. Abby was shaking both from the cold and fear. She slowly looked around and saw that this didn't seem to bother anyone else, she didn't understand why and she wanted to run away. Her mother had a firm grip on her arm and she looked down at her youngest daughter " don't you think about looking away! This is what will happen to you if you become a pirate! I'll have you killed!" She said.

Abby's older sister looked down at her " yes sister, and I'll be glad to help mother" The older blonde said with a cocky attitude. Abby didn't know what to say and she looked away from her sister and mother and tried to look away as her father was hanged, but her mother held her so she wouldn't look away.

Abby woke up and looked around and saw nothing but sand and sea. She sat up and put her face in her hands. She then l grabbed the necklace around her neck and looked at it. " aye.. how long has it been father? I wish that ye could of gave this ta me at a better time as well.. But why did ye have it wrapped up?" Abby shook her head and looked around again. "how long have I been stuck on this island? How do I get off? I'm dead tired and so hungry" Abby said as she stood up and started to walk around.

"I think it's been 17 years since you've died.. I miss you.. I must be going crazy if I'm talkin ta no one... It be so hot" Abby said as she fell down on the sand. "If I die here then I die.. I don' care anymore" Abby said as she dramictly threw herself on the ground. She covered her face with her arm and sighed "why won' I die!" she said angrily. Se slowly fell asleep and after some time she woke up and held a gun to Will's head, who was holding the heart, with wings, shaped locket in the palm on his hand.

Will dropped the necklace and backed away " she's alive Jack" Will said as she sat up.

"don't touch me necklace.. it's still on me ya know!" She said as she put her gun down.

"I've got me rum! Let's go!" Jack said as he ran off. Abby shot the rum and the bottles shattered. Jack stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Why is it always the rum?"

" oh shut up! I've been livin' off of that stuff ever since I woke up on this island! No thanks ta ye I have nothing.. like it matters now.. I'm gonna die" Abby said as she stood and swayed back and forth. She looked as if the wind could knock her over as she tried to hold herself up.

"Jack we can't just leave her here.." Will said as he looked at Abby. "Your not just going to leave her here are you?"

"No.. I suppose not" Jack said as he walked over to Abby. "Lass.. let's get ye off this island" he said as her legs gave out on her. Jack caught her before she could hit the ground " she be in really bad shape.. and I bet when she gets better she'll be pretty nice lookin too" Jack said.

"Jack!" Will said "let's just get her off of here.. she passed out again we should get her out of the sun and when she comes to give her something to eat and drink" Will said as he started to walk off. Jack picked Abby up and carried her off following Will. " Her necklace said Abigail Angel on it.. Maybe that's her name?"

"it would make sense" Jack said as he looked at Will with a look like Will was stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Pirates life for me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean or the story lines I only own my characters: Abby Angel, Mel, Frey, Kat, Narna Angel, Abbie Angel, and Ann Angel. I also own the stories that I write down.

**Chapter 2**

The frozen grass crunched under Abby's feet as she walked through an empty field. "Abby?" A man called. Abby turned around and looked around the field until she saw her father standing at the top of a hill. "Abby!! Abby.." he said as he stretched his arms out.

"F… father?" Abby said as she got a better look at him. His hair was a bit longer now and he had big white wings. "Father? What are you doing here?" she asked him as she walked closer to him. As she walked closer to him he seemed to get further and further away. "Father!" Abby reached out her hand to try and reach his as she started to run. "Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again!"

"Your not alone. I know you know that." He said as another man's voice echoed and Abby stopped in her tracks. 'not alone?' She didn't understand what he meant by that.

"Abby? Hey Abby wake up!" Abby looked up at the ceiling. Everything started to come back into focus as Abby opened her eyes, to see Jack leaning over her. "It be about time you wake up.. You had a bad fall and you've been out for nearly a day." It had almost been a month since Jack and Will took Abby off of that tiny island, and already Abby had managed to get chased down and knocked out. "You look pale…" Jack said as he stood up straight and looked down at Abby.

"… I had a bad dream.. That's all" Abby said as she sat up and looked around Jack's cabin. Jack was nice enough to let her sleep in his cabin with him ever since she had been on The Black Pearl. "It was just a dream.. Nothin' more.." Abby said as she looked at Jack and blushed a little. "what?" she asked him. Jack was staring at her.

" Nothin'.. do you want anything to eat?" Jack asked her as he looked away. "Anythin' to drink?" Jack asked her as he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. Abby didn't answer right away she was still thinking about the dream she just had. For some reason what her father said had bothered a lot.

"No.. I'm fine" Abby said as she got off of the bed and started to walk around the room. ".. yes.. I would like somethin' to eat and drink" Abby walked back over to the opposite side of the bed and slid over close to Jack and rested her head on his shoulder. As she did so Jack pulled a bottle of rum from under his bed and opened the bottle. After he took a drink from the bottle he handed it to Abby who too took a drink. "I had a dream that I was walkin' in an empty field.. The grass under me boots was frozen.. And on top of a hill me father was calling me name.. his hair was a bit longer and he had wings, big white ones…. When I tried to get closer to him he got further and further away.. I told him not to leave me but when I said that he told me I wasn' alone what do you think he meant by that?" Abby handed Jack the bottle of rum back.

"Why do you think yer alone?" Jack took another drink from the bottle and looked at Abby who lifted her head and looked at him. "Yer not alone anymore.. You've got me" Jack said with a smile. Abby blushed at that and looked away. Maybe that's what her father meant when he said that she wasn't alone? She was sure that it was true but whatever the case she didn't want to admit it because she was scared that she would lose another person she cared for. Abby took the bottle of rum from Jack and took another drink of it " you seem like your pushing away from me a-"

"I'm not doin' no such thing…" Abby said as she stood up and walked over to the door. "Don' worry about me.. When I find me ship I'll be gone.. And ye can go back to livin' yer life like you did before" Abby said as she put her hand on the door knob "I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat.." Abby walked out of the cabin at that. The thought of getting close to someone still scared her a bit. Even if she felt happier when she was with Jack she didn't want to admit it. Everyday that passed that she was with Jack only made her want to stay with him and not find her ship. Of course she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want it to be true. After all it was her father's ship, the ship he gave to her when she was young. Even though he had hid it and told her where it was, he still gave it to her. Could she let all that go? Abby wondered this as she walked into the galley and sat the bottle of rum on the counter with a sigh.

"I know I care about him…. And I think he cares about me.. Why do I have to be the way I am?" Abby started to looked through the cupboards for something to eat when an apple hit her in the back of the head with a thunk. "Ow!" Abby rubbed the back of her head and turned around to see Jack.

"Didn' think I hit you that hard" He said as he walked over to her "and who might ye be talkin' about?" Jack said with a grin as he leaned closer to Abby. "Wouldn't be me now would it?"

"No.. don' be silly.. I was just.. Um.." Abby's face turned beat red as she looked him in the eyes "why are you so close anyways?" She asked him, not that she really minded him being this close she liked staring into his brown eyes.

"Oh? Then why are ye turnin' red?" Jack put his hand on Abby's check and leaned closer to her lips. Abby ducked down and turned around, her face now redder than before, she didn't want him to see it. "What? Don' you like me bein' that close?" Jack already knew what her answer would be, be it true or not, he knew that she wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"Listen.. I don' intend to get into anythin' right now" Abby said with a simple wave of her hand. Jack turned Abby around and pulled her close to him. Abby's eye got wide in shock but they soon got a soft and gentle look to them. Jack moved his lips closer to hers and kissed her. After a little awhile Abby broke the kiss "I hate you…" she said and kissed him back. Between the kiss Jack smiled.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" Jack had a small smirk on his face when he said that "it is because you find me irresistible and you've fallen for me?"

"oh.. Shut up" Abby said as she pressed her body against his and kissed him deeply. Will walked into the gully and his eyes got wide. Abby broke the kiss, pushed away from Jack, and slapped him across the face, and walked off.

Jack grinned and looked at Will "she loves me"

Will stared at Jack like he was an idiot.

**Reflecting on this Chapter **

I wanted to get this chapter done within a day.. But that didn't seem to happen I can't write a chapter or two in a day like I did with my Naruto or Bleach fanfics…. This fanfic is hard for me to write I dunno y. I mean I've seen the first movie god knows how many times and I've seen the 2nd movie as well I got the soundtrack to the 2nd movie and I though it was going to help but I figured it'd only help if I'm writing a fighting sense. So.. Yea I guess that's good. I'll put more action in it later on.. Ok so I started this chapter out kind of like chapter 1.. So get over it.. It's the only way I could think of to start this chapter. No every chapter isn't going to be like this incase your wondering.. So don't stop reading it because I started it out with another dream.. Well the last chapter was a flashback-ish dream but still… Abby seems kind of gloomy right? Well I didn't mean for her to seem like that.. I intended for her to be not so gloomy o.o. Oh well she's different from all my other characters and I respect her. She's not that gloomy she just doesn't want to show Jack she cares for him.. Well like I said she's scared to love someone because she doesn't want to lose them.. And she's also stubborn. She's also a bit scared that like her mother Jack will hate her once he finds out what she can do.. Yea that's a secret. Understand? O.o please don't hate her!! Trust me I know what's going to happen later in my fanfic and I don't want to ruin it for you so it's a secret x3! Ok she didn't just lose her dad in her past. She lost the two other family members who cared for her and helped her escape from her hell of a house. But she… oh I'm not gonna tell you. She also thinks she lost her best friend and thought that she mutineer her.. But she might not of.. Tis all in my plan..

XD yea cute I know. Abby does love Jack.. I was going to have will walk in sooner.. Like right before the kiss but I like it better this way : 3. It sounds kind of corn ball-ish I know.. Well I like it and it took me 10,000 years to write, and it's not that long. gomen XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A Pirates life for me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean or the story lines I only own my characters: Abby Angel, Mel, Frey, Kat, Narna Angel, Abbie Angel, and Ann Angel. I also own the stories that I write down.

**Chapter 3**

Will looked at Jack " The way she smacked you.. One would think she hated you and doesn't love you" he commented.

"Ahh.. point well taken. None the less did you see the way she was kissing me?" Jack said.

"It looked more like you were forcing yourself on her.."

Jack shook his head "it's because you know nothing, young William" He said as he walked out of the gully.

Abby was sitting on the railing of the Pearl mumbling to herself "people are going to think you're crazy" Jack said with a grin "Now.. When you kissed me.. That gave me reason enough to believe you love me, but since you smacked me.. Well, you can confuse a man doing stuff like that, lass"

Abby turned around and got off of the railing. She crossed her arms, smirked, and looked at him "Spur of the moment. If you think I've fallen for you then you are greatly mistaken. Oh.. Should we have sex that will be another spur of the moment, and you'd be the best person on this ship to have sex with." Abby said. She straightened herself up and walked away from Jack.

Jack watched Abby as she walked away "Spur of the moment huh?" Jack said to himself "it seemed a little passionate to me" Abby walked down in the cargo hold and sat on a barrel.

"Damn him… I wish he wouldn't have gone and kissed me…" She pushed over another barrel next to her " I want to hate him… If I don't.. it'll only make it harder to leave." Abby sighed and looked around the room full of barrels, shelves, and glass containers. "Maybe it's what's supposed to happen?" Abby shook her head and leaned against the wall "no I have myself. That's how it's always been and how it always will be" Abby crossed her arms and rested her arms against the wall.

Back up on deck Jack was standing at the wheel pondering what Abby said. "I wonder what she really thinks of me" Jack said to himself as he looked at his compass. Abby soon walked up, and took his compass.

"Where are we going?" She rudely said. Her face quickly turned red and she tossed the compass back at him. "your stupid compass is broke… Get a better one!" She said as she stormed off. 'Why did his compass point to him when I took it?' she thought

Jack looked down at his compass, then looked at Abby "… Oh!"

Elizabeth walked up to Abby "do you love him?" she asked.

Abby looked at Elizabeth "why would you think that? I lust, I don't love.. Love is just an allusion of the heart. I don't love anyone but myself." Abby said as she looked out at the sea " Love will only bring pain. Besides I only need to look out for myself, no one else will"

"If that were true.. Then why did Jack take you a board the Pearl and why has he been taking care of you? Wouldn't that be considered him looking out for you?" Elizabeth said as she looked at Abby "You know it's okay to love"

"Hmm.. You make a good point, however I can quickly wreak your point. He's a man, he only wants one thing"

"Not all men are like that. Yes, Jack usually is like that, but I think he loves you"

Abby seemed to ignore everything Elizabeth said " As for 'it's okay to love'.. it's not.. You're still young how would you know?"

"I maybe young but that doesn't mean I'm foolish. You're young as well are you not?"

"But I'm older than you"

"So, aren't you being foolish? Not letting anyone into your life?" Abby looked at Elizabeth, but said not a word. She knew she was right.

Abby's face instantly went to anger "why do you care anyway?!" She snapped at her "it's my business not yours! Also if you seemed to have forgotten, Will was with Jack on the island. If it was any of the two who took me aboard it had to have been Will's idea, because he's one of a few decent men! But don't worry princess, I'm not going after him, I don't want him!"

"I never said you did!" Elizabeth shouted back. But before she could say what she was about to, Abby began to speak.

"I know what your going to say. So before you can say anything. Jack agreed with Will to bring me aboard the Pearl, this brings back the statement I said before 'Jack is after one thing and one thing only' so just leave me alone you bother me!" Abby said as walked off.

Elizabeth shook her head and walked off, and over to Will "Is she still made because Jack kissed her?" Will asked.

Elizabeth looked at Will "I'm not sure. I didn't even know he kissed her, not that it surprises me. I think she's mad because of me, I just don't care. She's starting to really make me mad"

"But Jack wants her on here still. Just wait it out until she finds her ship. She said she'd leave then.. How long can that take?"

**Reflecting on this Chapter **

: 3 chapter 3 yea well.. It took awhile to put it on my computer it took me a total of 3 days to write since we do nothing in science we can do whatever.. I just got around to putting it on my computer XD. Meh dunno if I said it before.. Don't think too harshly on Abby o.o


	4. Chapter 4

**A Pirates life for me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean or the story lines I only own my characters: Abby Angel, Mel, Frey, Kat, Narna Angel, Abbie Angel, and Ann Angel. I also own the stories that I write down.

**Chapter 4**

"A boy? Hardly a pretty face such as this one could pass off as a boy." A handsome man had said to Abby, as he ran his hand gently under her chin. Abby batted her eyelashes and looked back at Jack.

'_well fine..' _she thought as she noticed Jack with his arms Giselle and Scarlett talking away to them _'this will get his attetnion' _Abby pulled another man over and sat on his lap. " Hello... This fine young man and I were just talking about how I use to dress up as a boy when I was a little girl... He doesn't believe that I did or that I'm a pirate.." Being good at acting, Abby started to cry a little "I don't think it's very nice to be called a liar.."

The second man looked at Abby "I can see where he can be thinkin' that, lass, you are quiet the beauty.." The second man looked up at the first, who looked shocked and surprised, and said "even though how could ye call 'er a liar?!"

"Liar? Never! I was 'ere first anywayz! How could you think ye can take 'er away from me?!" The first man said. Abby slipped off the second man's lap and walked away from them as they started fighting.

Abby grinned as she looked at Jack _'drunks are too easy...' _ The annoyed look on Jack's face pleased Abby as she walked past the table that he Giselle and Scarlett all sat at. Abby sat at a table halfway across the room, and put her feet on top of the table. After some time Jack walked over to Abby's table, and shoved her feet off of the table. "What are you trying to do?" He asked a little mad.

"Well.. I don't know what you could possiably mean... How can I help if I'm beautiful?" Abby said with a smug look on her face. Jack leaned across the table and almost pressed his face against hers.

"Don't play dumb...I know what your trying to do.. you may not know that I know... but I think you do.. no I know you do even though you don't" Jack said to her.

A little confused Abby just nodded "well.. ok.." Before she could get out another word Jack interupeted her.

"Fine! If you want to play that game then I bet I can get more women than you can get men."

"Oh really?" Abby said with a little laugh. "You really think you can get more women than I men?"

"I don't think so, I know so!"

"Well fine!"

"Fine!"

Abby stood up and looked Jack in the eyes " The rules are as follow then.

1. We both have a week

2. No counting the same person twice.

3. We both choose what happens to the other person when one of us lose."

Jack nodded "Fine then. Should I win, and I well, you have to do whatever I say for a week"

Abby smircked "keep believin' you're going to win.. because when I do I get to be captain of the Pearl for a week."

Jack, both stunded and shocked by this remark, studdered a little "w..what?! No!"

"What's the matter? Do you know your going to lose? Scared that your crew will think me as a better captain?"

" Absolutly not! Don't call me a coward! I won't lose to you!"

"Well ok, just be ready when you do lose. Anyway, Scarlett and Giselle don't count as part of this bet" Abby looked over at the two women "well.. Giselle can count.. She's blonde, and I like blondes."

"Fine.." catching hold of what Abby said Jack looked at her "What did you say?"

"What? Oh.. I like blondes. Oh Jack, don't tell me you've never been there before." Jack looked at her again. "What's wrong, Jack?" Abby walked around to the other side of the table and leaned against him " does it make you all hot and bothered?"

Jack swallowed hard, and turned beat red. He watched her as she walked away.

**Reflecting on this Chapter **

This was going to be different but turned out like thisXD. I know the ending isn't the greatest meh oh well XD.. so yea not they have a beat on their hands


End file.
